


Intruder?

by Green98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Confusion, Cute, F/F, Light Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green98/pseuds/Green98
Summary: Kara and Lena have been dating for about a year. One night they are sitting on the sofa and Kara takes her glasses off to wipe the tears from her eyes due to laughing so hard at something Lena said. She freezes, now that her hearing is not being partially blocked by her glasses she hears something that worries her. A third heartbeat.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey I'm home!" I call out as I close the front door, making sure I lock it before go looking for Kara.  
  
"Hey! I'm just plating up, go make yourself comfy," Comes her girlfriends cheerful reply.  
  
I do as I'm told and make myself comfortable at the dining table. As Kara places down my plate in front of me she steals a quick kiss before taking the seat opposite and setting her own plate down.  
  
"Mmm!" I can't help but moan. "Darling this stew is amazing!"  
  
"You think so? It's Eliza's recipe, I haven't made it in years but it's cold outside and you said you had a busy day at work so I just figured you deserved to come home to a nice warm meal. O-of course, I don't mean just tonight, y-you deserve it every night I just mean-"  
  
"I know what you mean love, and thank you again. This is perfect, _you_ are perfect!"  
  
We finish up dinner pretty quickly, surprisingly I found myself going back for seconds because it was just so good and Kara having 4ths and 5ths just to fill her bottomless pit of a stomach which is nothing unusual. It's kind of impressive actually.  
  
"Hey, you want to watch a movie and cuddle?" Kara asks her eyes shining with hope.  
  
"Sure, got anything in mind?" I ask.  
  
"Uhhh, not particularly. Oh! I know it's not a movie but we could watch one of those science documentaries that you like?"  
  
Seriously, how did I end up with such a perfect woman? Nobody has ever voluntarily offered to watch one of my documentary shows. Well, other than Alex but she's just as much a nerd as I am.  
  
"If that's what you want to do, I don't mind waiting until you're out saving the world..."  
  
"What!? Don't be silly, I love listening to you agree or correct their mistakes. I love watching you geek out. Plus I like being able to discuss science-y stuff with you," Kara says enthusiastically.  
  
"See, perfect."

* * *

"Okay this is actually the _worst_ documentary on space I have ever seen," Kara announces with a frown.  
  
"I mean it's not 100% accurate but I mean it can't be the worst you've ever seen?"  
  
"Not 100% accurate is an understatement Lena. For starters there are not just 100 billion galaxies, it's more like 100 trillion. Plus if you count all of the multiverses there's even more. These guys, they don't even know multiverses exist! How can you not know that? Like, if you look in the right black holes you can see them!"  
  
I chuckle which momentarily lifts Kara's seriousness, "Sweetheart, we are humans. You are an alien that had technology light years ahead of us. Our microscopes are fantastic but they could be much better..."  
  
"Lena, _Star Wars_ is more accurate than this." She deadpans.  
  
"Yeah but- yeah, okay I can't argue with that,"  
  
The documentary moves on to talk about Mars and how the rotational periods and seasonal cycles are much like earths, same as the tilt that creates the seasons.  
  
As I continue watching, I remember a cheesy joke from when I was a kid. I nudge Kara to get her attention.  
  
"Hey, what did Mars say to Saturn?" I ask.  
  
"I-I don't know..." Kara asks, a little confused.  
  
"Give me a ring sometime!" I say with a smirk.  
  
"Oh Rao, that's- that's pretty terrible," She says and she laughs anyway. "Tell me another one,"  
  
"Okay, er- how does the Solar System hold up it's trousers?"  
  
Kara shrugs, her eyes shining with humour.  
  
"With the Asteroid Belt."  
  
"Ha! That ones actually pretty obvious..."  
  
"It is. Okay what about this one? How many ears does Captain Kirk have?"  
  
"Two..."  
  
"No, three. A right ear, a left ear and a final frontier."  
  
Kara bursts out laughing at this, and I can't help but giggle along with her. Her laughter is infectious.  
  
"That's- Rao, that's a pretty good one, it's clever," she says as her laughter comes to an end.  
  
"It is, it helps that you're easily amused as well," I say with another chuckle.  
  
I watch as Kara takes her glasses off to wipe at her eyes and suddenly she tenses, all humour immediately gone and the atmosphere around her as tense as her stiff muscles.  
  
"Stay here," she says quietly before she stands, her glasses forgotton on the sofa next me as she suddenly floats a little off of the ground and is seemingly searching their apartment.  
  
A minute Kara reappears looking thoroughly confused as she lands in the middle of the room, eyes focused as she turns on the spot, clearly looking for something  
  
"Kara? Everything okay darling?" I ask curiously, also a little concerned.  
  
She doesn't answer me, too focused on whatever she's doing. Instead she closes her eyes and tilts her head to the side. After another few moments her sharp blue eyes are staring into my own. She slowly walks over to me but stops at my feet, her eyes no longer on mine but on my stomach? Kara drops carefully to her knees, her face void of all emotion and causing my worry to grow further.  
  
"Kara, what ever is the matter?" I ask cautiously.  
  
"I heard something when I took my glasses off, it was quiet which made me think it was coming from a different room but it- it's right here..."  
  
"What is it you can hear?" I ask in confusion.  
  
"A heartbeat." She says as she continues to stare at my stomach.  
  
I frown, "And you said it's right here?" Kara nods.  
  
"So you heard my heartbeat, I'd like to think that's a good thing," I say with a confused chuckle.  
  
Kara shakes her head, "No Lena, not yours. A third heartbeat, it's... It's faster than ours," she says, her eyes start to fill with tears.  
  
"Kara you're worrying me. I don't- I'm not sure I understand..." I say as I wipe a stray tear from her cheek, my brows furrowing in concern.  
  
Finally she looks up at me, making eye contact again and she visibly swallows. She carefully presses her left hand to my lower abdomen.  
  
"Lena I-" she swallows again, "I think- I think you might be pregnant..."  
  
A lump forms in my throat and I forcefully swallow it back down and clear my throat. _Pregnant. How is that even possible_?  
  
I can't help but laugh, because it _is_ impossible. Kara and I are both women, neither of us have any of the male reproductive organs and I'm pretty sure I would have remembered cheating on my girlfriend with a man.  
  
I stop laughing when I realise Kara is frowning at me again. Oh gods, _she's going to think I've cheated on her!_  
  
"Kara, you've got to believe me, I promise I haven't slept with anyone else. I wouldn't, I-I love and respect you far too much to do that. This isn't- you must be hearing things from downstairs or something, darling we are both women... I- I didn't cheat, please-"  
  
Kara cuts me off with a kiss, she pulls back, a small smile on her lips and relief floods my body.  
  
"I know you wouldn't cheat Lena. I trust you. I'm not hearing things either, there's definitely another heartbeat inside of you... We can take some tests and get you checked out to be sure but I'm almost 99.9% certain,"  
  
"I don't understand, how am I pregnant? I'm literally due on- _Oh_. Oh my god, I'm a month late, how didn't I notice that!? How did you not notice that!?"  
  
"I mean, like, your menstrual cycle isn't exactly something I actively think about so..." Kara says awkwardly as she shrugs and scratches the back of her neck.  
  
"You always buy me my favourite chocolates and coffee when I'm on because you say it stops me from being as moody." I deadpan.  
  
"Uh, yes, I do... do that but in my defence I still did that this month and you were still moody so I guess I didn't really think much about it," Kara says with a shrug.  
  
"Right... None of that explains how this has happened though!"  
  
Kara looks thoughtful for a moment, her eyes focused on something behind me. When she does look back at me she rubs the back of her neck again but this time with a grimace.  
  
"What!?" I snap, causing her to flinch and feeling a little guilt build up.  
  
"So I think I know how... but like it's only a legend, there's never been any proof and in my defence I have only heard this story once and I was only 8 years old,"  
  
"I'm assuming you mean a Kryptonian legend?"  
  
"Yes. Basically, I mean I can't really remember but my aunt told me something about soulmates once, nobody on Krypton believed in those, I mean we used the Matricombe to find a compatible partner, even if you despised the person, if you were deemed compatible you were to be married. Kryptonians also forbid divorce so really it was bad luck for you if you didn't get along..."  
  
"Kara, as fascinating as that is - and I definitely want to hear more later - but can you get to your point please?"  
  
"Right, sorry. So my aunt told me about a so called legend, where a person has a soul mate. Now - I promise this part is relevant - on Krypton we didn't have babies naturally, a lot of Kryptonians found it difficult, I don't really know why and obviously same sex couples struggled too. Kal-El was the first natural born in generations, decades even, so instead of conceiving naturally we used something called a Birthing Matrix.  
  
"My aunt Astra told me that if you were to find your soul mate though, that it was possible, even for same-sex couples, to fall pregnant. But like I said it was extremely rare for a Kryptonians to fall pregnant naturally hence nobody believed the legend or thought it worth looking for proof to prove the theory accurate, after all, the Matricombe worked for us and every child was born healthy and it was almost unheard of for a child to be born as still-born." Kara explains.  
  
"I'm going to circle back round to that birthing matrix thing later...- Are you saying that we are soul mates?" I ask, a smile playing on my lips.  
  
"Theoretically, I suppose that we are. It's the only thing I can think of to explain this. I have also never felt this way about anybody other than you so..."  
  
I watch Kara for a few seconds before I look down to my stomach, I place both on my hands just above my trouser line and take a deep breath.  
  
_I'm pregnant. I think to myself. A little baby is currently growing inside me. Kara's baby._  
  
_**Our baby**._  
  
I don't know if I can do this... what if I'm a bad mother? What if they grow up to hate me?  
  
What if Kara doesn't want this? I'd have to get an abort- no. I couldn't, I won't do that. I'd have to send them away to a family that wants them...  
  
_I want them._  
  
"Lee? Your face is doing a lot of different things right now... talk to me," Kara says softly.  
  
"What does this mean for us? I- I don't think I can give them up, I won't let them have the upbringing I did, wondering who their parents are and why they weren't wanted. I can't lose you either, tell me you won't leave?" I practically beg her.  
  
"Oh Lena. How could you think I would leave you? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! I- I know that this wasn't exactly planned, but- that doesn't mean that I won't love this child. This is all a bit of a shock..." Kara says taking a breath, "I've always wanted kids, wanted to carry on my bloodline, and the fact that I get the opportunity to do that with you is... truly an honour and I cannot think of a single other person I would want to share this experience with. If you do decide you want t-to... that you don't want this then I'll have to respect that, it is your body after all and ultimately your decision. I won't leave you, no matter what you choose." She says as another tear rolls down her now pink cheek.  
  
I pull her into me and her arms instantly wrap around me, surrounding me with her warmth. We both cry a little more due to the evening turning out to be both a shock and unexpectedly overwhelming.  
  
"What now?" I whisper into Kara's neck.  
  
"Do you want to have this baby?"  
  
I take a moment to think. I have never really thought about having kids, I didn't want to end up like Lillian, or actually suscept them to that monster of a woman. Now that she's dead I guess I don't have to worry about her, and I know now that I will never be like Lillian.  
  
I'm not on my own either, I'm in a strong and amazing relationship with the mother of this child. The mother who wants this child and wants them with me!  
  
The more I think about it, the more I want this too. I do want this child, this tiny little being that is half me and half of the most wonderful person in all the universes'.  
  
"I do. I want this with you, I want to be able to give you this. I'm not sure I will be very good at it bu-"  
  
"You will be amazing at this!"  
  
"You think so?" I ask nervously.  
  
"I know so." She says matter-of-factly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for a part 2 so... here you go! 
> 
> ... I totally didn't have this chapter already half written anyway, shhh...

"You asked me what we do now... How about we go to the DEO and get you checked out?"   
  
"I think that's a good idea,"   
  
"Let me just call J'onn. Even though I am certain, I don't want Alex to know anything until we're sure everything's okay and she should be at home by now but I want to make sure the coast is clear," Kara says as she pulls out her phone, dialling her space dads number.  
  
It only takes about a minute for J'onn to confirm Alex's wearabouts and Kara hangs up with a bright smile.  
  
"Let's go, she left an hour ago. Are you okay with me flying us there?"   
  
"You know that I am, you're the only way I like to fly," I say and press a kiss to her lips as she picks me up bridle style, a satisfied grin on her face.   
  
The trip to the DEO is short and cold but as soon as we touch down on the now familiar balcony, J'onn is walking up the steps to greet us.  
  
"Miss Danvers, Miss Luthor." He says with a polite nod. "What can I do for you?"   
  
Kara looks to me to make sure that I'm okay with everything that's about to happen and I nod to let her know that Its fine.  
  
"We think that Lena is pregnant, we wanted to make sure and check that all is well," Kara tells the Martian.  
  
J'onns eyes widen slightly In shock but he quickly smiles, "You think?"   
  
"I can hear a second heartbeat in Lena's body and unless she's transforming into the next time lord - which would be totally awesome by the way..." Kara says as she sends me a playful wink, "...I'm certain, but for peace of mind, we'd like to make sure," Kara explains whilst rocking back on her heels.  
  
"I see, well, let's get you checked out them Miss Luthor!" J'onn says, clearly trying to hide his growing excitement.

* * *

"Okay! So first were going to take some blood and then we will do an ultrasound to have a look, is that alright?" J'onn asks.  
  
"I'm okay with whatever you need to do," Lena tells him nervously.  
  
"Great! Okay, well this here..." J'onn points to a short brunette woman just behind him, "Is Summer, she'll be the one to take your blood and do the ultrasound. Would you like me to wait outside until you're finished?" He asks politely.  
  
I smile to myself when I notice Lena already shaking her head in disagreement. She shoots me a quick soft smile before looking back at J'onn.  
  
"No, that won't be necessary, I know Kara and Alex are very fond of you, so If you would like to stay..."   
  
"I'd like that very much. Thank you,"   
  
The two share a brief smile before Summer asks Lena if she is ready to start. It takes about two minutes to get the bloods out of the way and sent off to the lab for testing, and as soon as they are out of the room Summer is already pulling over the ultrasound machine and asking Lena to lift her shirt and unbutton her pants then pull them down ever so slightly and to tuck some tissue over the waistband.  
  
"This jelly may be cold so my apologies in advance Miss Luthor," Summer says sympathetically before she reaches over to squeeze the tube on Lena's stomach.   
  
Lena flinches as the jelly makes contact with her skin but laughs it off, "You weren't kidding," she chuckles.  
  
"Sorry about that, if this had been a little less unexpected I would have been more prepared and warmed it a little," Summer tells her with an apologetic smile. "So... are you ready?"   
  
Lena nods and then looks to me, "Oh! I am so ready!" I say excitedly.  
  
With that, Summer places the wand on Lena's stomach and we both gasp at the screen.  
  
"That's... is- is that?" Lena asks.  
  
"It is. That's your baby. He or she measures at about 10.2cm from crown to rump so I'd say you are about 14-15 weeks. Whilst still small, their limbs are looking as though they are fully developed and they have a strong healthy heart beat." Summer tells us with a pleased smile.   
  
"Now, I don't know anything really, about Kryptonian and human pregnancies, normally a baby of 14 weeks would not quite yet be fully developed. Kara do you know anything? Literally anything would be helpful otherwise all I can do is keep doing regular check ups to make sure they are healthy and growing..."   
  
I frown, "I don't think a human and a Kryptonian have ever been a thing before so I don't know anything either... The only child to even be conceived naturally in generations on Krypton was Kal-El. If I remember rightfully his mother carried him for what would be about 5 months in earth time,"   
  
"Okay. Uh, so that maybe explains why your baby is already fully developed. So at a guess, they literally just have to grow now. Considering you are almost 4 months. However you aren't showing yet, so maybe this pregnancy will be slightly longer or even the normal 9 months. I will do some research on alien and human pregnancies with a similar genetic makeup and try to get an estimate.  
  
I'm sorry I can't tell you more, or be of more help. You do have a happy healthy baby though so that is always a good thing. We can check again in say... 2 weeks?"  
  
"As long as they are healthy, that's all I could ever hope for. 2 weeks is fine, thank you doctor-" Lena says and then pauses, "Oh! Wait, you said fully developed, can you see what sex they are?"   
  
"Oh, yes of course, my apologies Miss Luthor, if you would just give me a second-" Summer says trailing off as she adjusts the wand on Lena's stomach. "-Ah, there you go, a healthy baby girl,"   
  
A girl. _I have a daughter_.  
  
Wait... "Lena! We have a daughter!" I squeal as I launch myself at her kissing her face all over.  
  
"We are having a daughter!" Lena says just as excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, if wanna chat about crap or send me a promt here's my Tumblr: mus1candbooksarelife


End file.
